Talk:War Discussion/@comment-78.0.53.118-20140510131341/@comment-213.119.32.191-20140512173835
You really aren't going to let this rest until everybody accepts your weird worldview as their own, now will you? No matter what argument we give you, you'll either just ignore it, or find some way to counter it, even if that doesn't make sense anymore. 1) If you're gonna argue that, then why should we love anyone, human, animal or mamono alike, if our emotions are just chemicals in our brain? Then let's just all be completely indifferent to each other and each other's suffering. 2) I really can't add anything more than what that other guy said. But while mamono are lustful, most of them do genuinly love their husbands. And if any relationship where there is sex between the partners is automatically wrong, then why should people ever marry, or date? You know, let's just all stay apart and let our species die out. 3) First off, you need a reason not to kill an intelligent being? Not trying to insult you or anything, but are you a psychopath? Do I need a reason ''not ''to kill whoever I want? Why would mamono be exempt? You wouldn't kill humans, would you? Even vile ones, since you aren't a judge, jury and executioner. And mamono are sapient, like humans, so the same basic rights would apply to them as well. Even if you see them as mere animals, would you just go around killing random animals? Because that's a sign of a psychopath. ....Actually, there's another point that disturbes me as well: You said that since mamono aren't human, they are exempt from the "thou shalt not kill" rule in the bible, and therefore you have no reason not to kill them. Does that mean that if your holy book did not say "thou shalt not kill (humans)", you would start killing humans? ...I'm going to start being a bit frightened by you now. 4) Dude, this is a fantasy universe. It works by it's own rules, which, while different from ours, tend to still be rules which can be studied. 5) I have nothing to say about this. 6) The same thing as what the other anon said. And definatly more than I find good in humans, as mamono don't kill, maim or injure or anything. 7) Why wouldn't you want to be an incubus (in the MGE universe)? As HK 47 (kudo's if you understand the reference) pointed out somewhere else on this page, you'll be a lot more durable, stronger and have much greater stamina with the only cost being that you are slightly more lustful, which might very well not even be permanent. 8) Depends what you mean by "abominations". If you simply mean men in incubi, women in mamono, that depends on which mamono, and wether or not they are much better off. I wouldn't mind if my sister became a Weresheep, that fur would really make her a lot calmer (lol). 9) And here we have it. Your religion comes in. Look, pal, Demons in the MGE universe are completely different from any demons in christian mythology. So under no circumstances should you treat them with as if they were. They do not have the same traits. Their personality does not conform to the same parameters. It doesn't matter what demons might be according to your religion, as these are 1) from a fictional universe and 2) completely different. The MGE demons, under the current DL, are benevolent, while the gods tend to be... not.